The Heart Has Its Reasons
by Authority Man 37
Summary: After fighting off the Submission Circuit and meeting with Inazuman, Jiro has decided to return home to Mitsuko. During his journey, he meets an old friend, Miyuki in the city plaza. He reveals to her about what happened to her previous lover and who he is. Than, a new enemy arrives and abducts her. Can Jiro save her and be reunited with Mitsuko? Jiro x Mitsuko pairing. R&R, plz!


**The Heart Has Its Reasons**

Disclaimer: I don't own Android Kikaider. Only the respective company does. I only own the original character, "Silver Kikaider." This exclusive story takes place after the events of _'The Boy with the Guitar: Kikaider VS Inazuman'._ Jiro x Mitsuko pairing. There will be some OOC's. Read  & Review and please, no flames!

A few months have gone by, since Jiro had broken free from the submission circuit that was inserted into his system by Gill; along with the guitar he originally carried. Jiro looked up at the stars in the sky with a small smile and sitting down on a grassy area.

However, his heart is still filled with such heavy guilt and fears that if he encounters Mitsuko and Masaru again, he may inflict harm to them again. Yet, after meeting with Sabu known as Inazuman, Jiro thanked him for his support and regained control of himself and may return to his beloved friends when he is fully ready.

He than pondered to himself, whether he should return to Mitsuko or not; all due to the eternal pain that he has suffered after defeating his own Kikaider brothers, Ichiro and Rei, along with destroying the Armageddon Lord and Professor Gill. From that very moment, Jiro has become human.

Unlike his deceased robotic brothers, Jiro has a conscience circuit within his GEMINI program and is able to understand human emotions by adapting into it.

He never knew who he was or how he came to be from the very beginning until he met Mitsuko, Dr. Den Kohmyoji's daughter. When she discovered him and stood close by, she developed feelings for him.

Over the course of his life, he was shunned by the public for his robotic appearance and had a very difficult time accepting the person that he is: a human, not a robot. Regardless of being a machine, he has made good friends with not only Mitsuko and Masaru, but also the detective, Hanpei Hattori and his assistant, Etsuko. Let alone the young woman that he once encountered: Miyuki.

Before he confronted Gill, he was able to rescue Mitsuko's father, Dr. Den Kohmyoji, where his brain and body were still intact. At that time, he has been completely rehabilitated from overseas, much thanks to his daughter's brave efforts.

Right after tracing back to his memories both good and bad, Jiro made a sigh of relief and stood himself up. By gripping his fists and staring at it, he contemplated to himself. _"I wonder if I'm capable enough to see them again. Still…"_ He continued and pumped his fist once more. _"If I hurt Mitsuko, I'll never get to…"_ He could feel his head tingling from inside and immediately shook it off. Than, he looked down at the city from the hillside that he was standing on. _"I suppose, I should walk over there."_ By taking a deep breath, he decides to walk down and proceed into the city plaza.

Unbeknownst to Jiro, a mysterious black shadow was watching him from deep within the forest and glowed its crimson red eyes menacingly.

Back to where Jiro is, walking for nearly one hour and more until he reached the city plaza area and apparently, it was the same place that Gill and his henchmen had placed bombs across the populace. During the scuffle, he met a man that was being tracked down by Gill and although the individual had successfully deactivated the bombs, he was assassinated by Gill's henchmen.

He sat down on the bench and glanced at the same cuckoo clock that stood there. He watched as the clock operated in a friendly tune with miniature figures dancing around. Right after that, it was closed shut after a few gongs.

Jiro made a faint smile on his face. "It hasn't changed a bit. I'm glad." Wishing that he could play his own tune, he would pull out his guitar. Much to his dismay, he doesn't have it with him. He was busy marvelling at the cuckoo clock that he almost failed to notice a stranger approaching him from behind and sure enough, he quickly stood up and turned around to see a familiar face he once met by recognizing the young female.

"Wh-Why, you're…" Unfortunately, he was unable to finish his sentence at the sight of seeing an old acquaintance.

"Oh, it's you, again. It's been a very long time" she smiled at him.

As for Jiro, he didn't smile back and replied. "M-Miyuki, there's…there's something that I should tell you."

"Is it about…"

By nodding his head, he unveiled his answer about the man that she once nursed and fell in love with. "Yes, he…he's no longer here."

"I…I don't understand. What do you mean?" she asked, calmly.

He walked up to Miyuki and told her the truth: the man that she helped was a former agent of the organization known as DARK and even though he disarmed the bombs, he was gunned down. "And that's the whole story. I'm very sorry."

At first, Miyuki stood silent after listening to his shocking story about the man she fell for. But after a few minutes, she made a faint smile on her face. "I see. He was working with them all along until he was betrayed? Now, I understand."

Jiro's eyes were widened in bewilderment. He couldn't believe that she wasn't crying after telling her the demise of her long-lost lover. "Wh-What? Y-You're not sad?"

She shook her head and explained. "No matter what happens, he will always be a part of me. In-spite that our time together had only lasted for a few days." She later asked him about his identity. "By the way, the last time we met, I didn't get a chance to ask your name."

"It's Jiro."

"Jiro…that's a nice name," thought Miyuki and smiled nicely. "Unlike you, he never told me his. Would you like to head back to my apartment? I want to know more of you than the last person I met at my doorstep."

He looked around at the people passing by and numerous shops all around the place; yet, there was no sign of the detective tracking him down. Much to his relief, he answered. "Sure. I don't mind at all."

As he soon as he follows her, a mysterious stranger is hiding behind the wall from a short distance and observed the conversation between Jiro and his friend. He laughed and glowed his eyes once more.

Now back inside at Miyuki's apartment, Jiro revealed the truth as to who he really is; an android created by Dr. Kohmyoji with a conscience circuit. He also tells her of defeating DARK's leader, Gill not once but twice when he placed his brain inside Hikaider's body. Not only that, he also revealed that after meeting a man named Sabu who was also an android under the identity of Inazuman, he was strong enough to break free from the submission circuit.

"And that's how it is. Only a few people have shown joy and happiness towards me; Mitsuko, Masaru and Hattori. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be standing here and fully adapt the emotions that I carry." Jiro looks out the window and pressed forward. "How will I ever live up to myself?"

After listening to Jiro's true colors about not only his appearance but also his close friends, Miyuki stood almost silent until she smiled and responded back to him. "You should let your heart to decide."

"My what?" gasped Jiro.

She continued. "Your heart. It's true of what you said that you're a machine, but deep down inside, you're still a human in my eyes, when we first met."

Although Jiro believed her, he still wasn't convinced. "I don't get it. How can you be so nice to me after everything that I've said?"

"Let's say that I'm a person who cares" says Miyuki.

Than, it hit him. She's starting to act like the same woman that cared about him, regardless of being an android: Mitsuko. His eyes were filled with surprise. _"She…She's the same. She's just like Mitsuko."_

While he was being distracted, Miyuki raised her eyebrow. "Jiro? Is something the matter?"

"Huh? It…It's nothing."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself." She walked up to the front door and opened it. "I'll be outside for some fresh air. Take a moment to yourself and think about the person that you truly are." Before she closes the door behind her, she winked at him and went outside while leaving Jiro all by himself in her apartment.

He begins to contemplate about what Miyuki had said was indeed true; letting his heart to decide what's right, no matter what people tell and think of him. As he stood up from his chair and glanced at himself in the mirror from the sink, he recalled Miyuki's statement.

" _You should let your heart to decide. Deep down inside, you're still a human in my eyes, when we first met."_

After remembering her previous quote, he frank fully smiled. "You're right, Miyuki. I shouldn't let anyone judge me who I really am. No matter what."

Suddenly, his moment of peace with himself has been cut off by the sound of Miyuki's loud screaming.

"Miyuki!" he immediately bolted outside and quickly spots a hooded stranger carrying Miyuki as his hostage. "Hey, you! Let go of her!"

The shadowy hooded figure laughed, while his eyes glowed brightly and shot its dark lasers at Jiro. But Jiro quickly reacted and dodged them. However, it reached Miyuki's apartment and as a result, the building that she once lived in was destroyed instantly.

Jiro became disgusted of this vile act and noticed the shadowy figure getting away with Miyuki. "Get back here!"

He didn't go far with his hostage and right away stopped in the heart of the city plaza. So did Jiro with his fists clenched.

Both them and Miyuki are in the middle of the city plaza and not before long, Jiro starts questioning the perpetrator. "First off, release Miyuki right now!"

It made a devilish grin from underneath the hood and replied. "If you insist." He releases Miyuki by throwing her to the ground. "I've been waiting for you…Kikaider."

Jiro's eyes were filled with horror. "Who…who are you and how do you know me?"

"Allow me to be the first to introduce myself." The hooded figure took off his cloak and revealed his features at Jiro and much to Jiro's shock; it was unlike anything he has ever seen. He's much like Jiro's robot form, but is covered with pure silver. His eyes are crimson red and both his shoulder blades and fingertips are black.

Not only were Jiro and Miyuki became very shocked, so did every citizen that witnessed it and began running for their lives.

The silver robot laughed. "Are you surprised by my appearance, Kikaider?"

Despite his body shivering with fear and his mouth dropped, Jiro wanted to know more about this new robot. "How is this possible? Just what are you?"

He folded his arms. "Humph! You should talk. If you're that desperate to know me, than I'll tell you. My name is Silver Kikaider. I'm a copy of Dr. Kohmyoji's blueprints."

"What? A copy? Dr. Kohmyoji made another Kikaider?" thought Jiro.

Silver Kikaider shook his head and replied. "No. To put it bluntly, I was originally a virus made by the famous Professor Gill."

The moment he mentioned the professor's name, Jiro growled with anger. "I should've known! How could he have made a replica out of me? Explain yourself!"

He than tells Jiro the truth. "My, my. You really are that sensitive. The reason as to how I became a copy of you is right when Dr. Kohmyoji's laboratory was destroyed by Gill. He figured that if he had an exact design like Dr. Kohmyoji, he would rule the entire planet easily. However, this process took longer than I thought it would and so, he sent me inside the computer network. I was able to hack into his system, copied his original Kikaider design into my own and sent it back inside Gill's system. Unfortunately, I've found out that he was destroyed by you, Kikaider and because of that; I've deposited myself into a containment unit and rebuild myself into the copied version that you see before you. Now that I've fully awakened from my hideous slumber and surging with your own powers, I can easily take you out in no time flat. In other words, I will avenge Gill…by killing you, Kikaider!" He points at Jiro.

As Miyuki gets to her feet, Jiro makes an initial request. "Miyuki, get out of here. It's dangerous."

"But, Jiro."

"I won't ask you again! Leave! I don't want to lose another friend," yelled Jiro to Miyuki.

She than remembered his conversation to her about him being a robot, but more of a human, due to his conscience circuit. "Alright. But, be very careful." She immediately exits the city plaza and hid herself from the alley, while watching from faraway.

Seeing Miyuki safe from harm, he turns back to Silver Kikaider. "I won't let you harm her or anyone else! I fight for my friends and no one tells me what to do, because of me being a robot! I'm a human and I decide what's right, no matter what people think of me!"

Whereas Silver Kikaider, he was hardly amused. "Your little poetry won't help you in the long run." He later makes an offer. "So, here's my proposition: transform yourself and prove that you're better than what you were before by defeating me. If you don't, I will take good pleasure of taking the lives of your worthless friends."

Assuming that he might take Mitsuko's life, Jiro grinds his teeth. "I won't let you! As far as me being Kikaider goes, I will not do it." He turns away from him.

"Is that so? How disappointing. If you won't fight, than perhaps I will!"

Jiro gasped and turned around too soon to see his oncoming punch that sent him flying until he crashed into the wall, back first. He tries to pull himself up and when he did, Silver Kikaider stood in-front of him with an evil grin and punched him in the jaw; sending him skyward and fell flat on his back again. As he tries again to get up, Silver Kikaider kicks him in the groin.

"What's the matter, Kikaider? Is that all you got?" he starts mocking him. "You're nothing but Dr. Kohmyoji's guinea pig. If it weren't for that silly conscience circuit of yours, Gill would've become invincible and instead, you allowed yourself to be friends with that pathetic daughter of his. After I beat you, I will send her to hell!"

Jiro gasped in horror and believing that he may take her life, his eyes were flashed with pure vigour and by clenching his fists, he goes after Silver Kikaider by throwing some punches; but neither of them has landed since he refused to change into his Kikaider form.

When he tries to land a kick, Silver Kikaider caught it and starts swinging him around effortlessly until he tosses Jiro crashing through the phone booth. Broken shattered glass were scattered everywhere and the booth has been totalled, where Jiro has suffered some cuts on his face and body.

"Jiro!" cried Miyuki as she reaches the other telephone booth and starts dialling a number. She tells the caller about Jiro fighting against a robot at the city plaza and to proceed immediately. She later hangs up and went back to watch Jiro getting pummelled. The person that Miyuki was chatting with was the local news.

Silver Kikaider slowly walks up to Jiro and as soon as he stood a short distance away from him, he comes up with a proclamation. "You've got two choices: either surrender yourself and join my brigade or I will wipe you off the face of the Earth!"

Although battered and bruised from the last hit he received, Jiro spoke. "There's no chance! I'd rather become a pile of scrap metal, instead of listening to the likes of you! Truth be told, I don't have the Submission Circuit anymore!"

"Oh, so you were strong enough to break free from it? Impressive. But that still won't save you, once I destroy you." Just as Silver Kikaider could finish him off, he noticed a white van with a television number on it and out came a local news team with one person holding a camcorder and a broadcaster with a microphone next to him. He also sees a helicopter hovering over the sky and shining its light on him and Jiro. "Well, now. Ain't this rich? A welcoming party." He grabs Jiro by the collar and tosses him out of the wrecked phone booth. "Now for the last time, transform yourself or I will take your girlfriend's life!"

Knowing that he is up against an unlikely foe that resembles his robotic form but as an alternate, Jiro slowly got up on one knee and finally on his own two feet. He stretched his back and replied. "You don't tell me what to do. Only I will let my heart to decide. I've made a promise to Mitsuko that I would come back to her and for you to vanquish the person that I cherish, I will show you no mercy."

While he was making a statement to Silver Kikaider, one person that saw the entire scenario from the television was none other than Mitsuko. She was not only very shocked to see Jiro alive and well, but also another Kikaider. "J-Jiro! He's…He's alive!"

"But, how? How did he survive and who is the other guy?" asked Masaru.

Just than, the front door was opened and in comes the detective, Hattori catching his breath. Beside him is his partner, Etsuko. "Mitsuko! Did you hear the news? It's…"

She interjected him. "Yes, I know! You must take me there, please!"

Hattori nodded. "Okay. Let's go!"

Back at the city plaza, it was a stand off between Jiro and Silver Kikaider. Minutes later, the city plaza was filled up with citizens that saw what had transpired on television earlier and wanted to see it for themselves. Most of them that took off in fear had came back and decided to join in.

Both Jiro and Silver Kikaider didn't mind the spectators watching this and so, they resume their confrontation.

"Even though that you're a copy of me, I'm more human than you! Therefore, I'll defeat you and be reunited with Mitsuko."

"As if that matters. You'll be dead, before you can see that miserable wench again."

"I'll make you regret those words." Jiro crosses his arms and by pressing the yellow buttons on his shoulder pads, he shouted out these words: "Switch on!" He reveals himself to Silver Kikaider and the entire broadcast his true identity, the red and blue robot known as Kikaider.

The entire audience stood in total awe of witnessing Jiro's transformation and so did Miyuki, along with the viewers.

"Jiro…"

Pleased with Jiro's decision to unveil his robotic form, Silver Kikaider responded. "It's about damn time. Now, let's settle this!"

Kikaider and Silver Kikaider bolted simultaneously and were locked in a tight grapple. Both combatants kept pushing their strength at each other and not willing to throw in the towel.

At first, Silver Kikaider had Kikaider on the ropes by pushing him down to his knees. But Kikaider refuses to stay down and remained his pose until he pushes Silver Kikaider to his knees; head butts him on the forehead and kicks him right in the face; sending him crashing into the lamppost.

Kikaider remained calm and sees Silver Kikaider charging straight at him with a wicked punch.

But Kikaider swiftly turns around to avoid it and delivers a spinning heel kick at the back of Silver Kikaider; propelling him against the wall.

Luckily for Silver Kikaider, he shrugged it off and comes right back at Kikaider by delivering a spear that sends both of them crashing into a statue.

Everyone that stood by and watched the action since the beginning have become not only amazed, but also baffled by those two robots battling each other. Some of them took pictures, while others just observed the battlefield, along with the news crew taping the entire footage.

In the midst of things, Mitsuko, Masaru, Hattori and Etsuko have also joined in and witness Jiro's battle against an unlikely enemy that they've never seen before.

"How can there be two of them?" cried Mitsuko.

"I don't have a clue. Detective?" asked Masaru to Hattori.

"None, whatsoever. But by judging the differences between Jiro and the enemy, it looks like that he's fighting against his dark copy."

"My goodness. It's like he's facing his own mirror."

Back to where Kikaider is, still battling against Silver Kikaider with everything he's got. Much like from before, he locked himself in a strong grapple with Silver Kikaider as they exchange their words, while the ground began to shake violently.

"You may fight like me, but you're nothing but a cheap copy! I've vowed to see Mitsuko again and I also want to be friends with everyone! Therefore, I will not allow you to have your way!"

"Well spoken, Kikaider. Unlike you, I don't have a conscience circuit. If I was in your shoes, I would eliminate anyone! In fact…" He than noticed Mitsuko and company from a long distance away by turning his head around slightly and sure enough, he made a wild grin at Kikaider.

Kikaider gasped in shock, when he saw Mitsuko behind Silver Kikaider and realizing that he's about to claim her life. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

"It's too late, chump!" Silver Kikaider kicks him on one knee and then another until the grapple was released and kicked him right across his face so hard that it sent him careening right through the wall of a dentist building. As a result, it toppled down on him.

The entire crowd became stunned to see Kikaider down and quite possibly out of this fight.

Mitsuko stood there frozen in horror with tears of pain in her eyes. "Jiro, no!"

Even Miyuki was deeply affected of the outcome. "My god, Jiro." She than recalled Silver Kikaider making a dastardly move. _"Oh, no! He's going after his best friend! I must do something and fast!"_

Silver Kikaider laughed with sheer pleasure of disposing Kikaider. "So much for him. Now, where was I? Ah, yes. My next victim!" He goes after Mitsuko and stood right in front of her. "You must be Jiro's girlfriend, I presume. A pity that I have to destroy someone this pretty."

Mitsuko began to sweat profusely from her forehead and her mouth was opened dry with fear. That's when Silver Kikaider grabs her by the throat and hoisted her up as he begins to squeeze her neck. "Once I get rid of you, I'll do the same to everyone! Now, perish! You miserable wench!"

Struggle as she might, Mitsuko became helpless of Silver Kikaider choking her to death. She could hardly breathe and there was no one to assist her from stopping Silver Kikaider. That is, until Miyuki comes running in from behind with a foreign object in her hands and it was a steel pipe; and so, she whacks Silver Kikaider at the back of his head. Thus, enforcing him to release his hold on Mitsuko's neck.

Mitsuko coughed a little and managed to catch her breath. "I thought I was a goner." Masaru, Hattori and Etsuko soon console her.

Silver Kikaider became very aggravated that someone had interfered and as he turned around, he sees Miyuki with a weapon and realized that it was her who interrupted. "You insolent brat! For that, I'll kill you!" He charges up his powers from his crimson red eyes and fires his lasers straight at Miyuki.

Assuming that this might be her downfall, Miyuki shuts her eyes and an explosion had erupted.

The whole crowd became shocked that Silver Kikaider may have taken Miyuki's life. However, as the dust was settled, there was no trace of her anywhere and all that remained was a big pothole.

"Hey! Where did that pipsqueak go?" shouted Silver Kikaider.

"Up here!" a new voice had interjected.

The moment Silver Kikaider whirled around, he spots not only Miyuki safe and sound, but she was in the arms of the individual that he thought was defeated earlier: Kikaider. "What? How did you survive?"

"I was able to get out of dodge, before that building fell on me. And for your heinous act by hurting my friends, I will never forgive you!" called Kikaider as he leaps off the building with Miyuki in his arms and placed her down firmly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am and thanks for saving me," said Miyuki, despite feeling surprised of seeing Jiro's true identity as Kikaider.

Kikaider noticed Mitsuko about to recuperate and then suddenly, he hears Silver Kikaider roaring by charging at him once more.

Conversely, Kikaider has had it and catches his oncoming punch from behind and crushes his hand. Silver Kikaider grunts in pain and as he tries to fight back with his other arm, Kikaider caught it and tore it right off. Right after that, he also takes out his right leg with a hard left kick.

With Silver Kikaider immobilized, Kikaider goes in for the finishing blow. He crosses his arms with a vibrant blue glow, jumps high in the air and by reciting his trademark move with glow from his yellow eyes after striking Silver Kikaider. "Electro End!"

This resulted of Silver Kikaider blowing into smithereens and there was nothing left of the duplicate dark Kikaider but micro dust.

Kikaider stood himself up and stands tall as the victor.

Moreover, he not only saved Miyuki and Mitsuko's lives, but also everybody's and as they all stood silent, he spoke to them. "Please don't be afraid. You're all safe and as you probably don't know this, but the organization known as DARK is no more and that includes Gill."

"Yeah but, what does this mean?" says one of the spectators.

Kikaider countered. "It's hard for me to say this but, I've saved the world from my dark copy. And that includes all of you."

Initially, the entire crowd remained in silence. But when they fully realize that he saved them and the entire country, they all cheered for his heroic efforts.

Mitsuko, Masaru, Hattori and Etsuko all couldn't believe their very eyes. For the very first time, Jiro has become a hero and even more surprising is that they began chanting his name.

Hattori looks over at the crowd applauding Kikaider. "I'd never thought I'd see the day: Jiro being welcomed by everybody other than us."

"Now they don't have to be ashamed of his robotic appearance anymore" told Etsuko.

"I'll say." Masaru than noticed that Mitsuko has ran off and be reunited with Jiro. "Hey, look!"

As Jiro is busy being thanked by the crowd, he could hear a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Jiro!"

"Mitsuko!"

Acknowledging that there's a connection between him and the young woman, the spectators opened a path for Jiro to see an old friend of his.

They stood several feet away from each other and began to walk until they started running and as they come into contact, they wrap their arms around each other. Jiro spun Mitsuko once. As he smiled with joy, Mitsuko shed tears of happiness in her eyes.

Even the crowd began touched of this heartfelt scene.

Subsequently, Masaru, Hattori and Etsuko have now joined them.

During Jiro's reunion with his friends, Miyuki begins to leave with some departing words to Jiro. "Your patience has paid off, Jiro. Now, you're not alone anymore." Her face fell into sadness after her apartment was destroyed earlier by Silver Kikaider.

Once Jiro turns around, he notices that Miyuki is already leaving. Upon feeling her body language and knowing that she doesn't have a place to live, Jiro goes after her by informing his friends. "Wait one moment." He calls out to Miyuki. "Hey, Miyuki! Where you're going?"

"You saw what happened to my apartment. I don't know, where else to turn to other than here."

He sees Miyuki about to shed some tears until he wiped them off. "You mustn't cry. A person such as you wouldn't feel this way, if they had some company. Why leave? Maybe, you could join us. That way, you wouldn't be alone anymore like me."

Miyuki felt touched of his kind words. "J-Jiro…" She smiled. "Thank you."

He escorts her and reintroduces herself to Mitsuko and the rest of his friends. "Everyone, I would like you to introduce Miyuki. She had a friend who was an associate to DARK until they assassinated him. So, I was hoping, if she could become part of the family, since Silver Kikaider had obliterated her apartment."

Mitsuko felt a little uneasy of seeing Jiro with another woman. "But why, Jiro? Don't tell me that you had an outing with her."

As they Jiro and Miyuki looked at each other's faces for a brief second, they both shook their heads.

"No, of course not."

"He was in the neighbourhood and finding his way back home. Long before, that other robot came and abducted me. And, I was the one that saved you from him."

"Y-You saved me?" gasped Mitsuko.

Miyuki nods her head. "Yes." She later spots her little brother next to her and bends down to his level. "Oh? And who might you be? You're cute." She smiled at Masaru.

By staring at her cute smile and pretty face, Masaru responded back and his face had turned pure red. "M-Masaru Kohmyoji. N-Nice to meet you."

As she giggled, she picks him up and carries him in her arms. "You remind me of my previous lover, but only better."

Masaru right away becomes very shy of her. "R-Really? I'm a little young for your age."

"Than, how about this?" Miyuki concludes her sentence by planting a kiss on his cheek and his face became very red.

"Oh, dear. I think I'm having some technical difficulties."

Mitsuko began to laugh and so did Hattori and Etsuko until Jiro laughed as well for the first time.

He than placed his hand on Mitsuko's shoulder and turns to her. "Mitsuko, let's go home."

With a slight nod, they all head back to the Kohmyoji residence. Before they departed, the entire audience cheered his name once more and he thanked them for finally accepting him as their friend and hero.

Soon, it was evening at the Kohmyoji mansion and Dr. Kohmyoji kindly welcomes both Jiro and Miyuki into his home after his successful rehabilitation from overseas and they're now part of the family. With Jiro found safe and sound, Hattori and Etsuko bid their farewells and returned to Police headquarters.

Miyuki thanked Jiro for not only saving her life, but also becoming a member of the Kohmyoji family after finding out her lover's demise and the destruction of her apartment. Later on, she develops an attraction towards Masaru by reading storybooks to him in bed and ever since the incident at the city plaza, they have become close.

Outside, Jiro and Mitsuko are now staring at the million of stars in the sky, while holding their hands together. They both turned their heads to each other and their eyes were shimmering with greatness, while they smiled together.

"Mitsuko."

"Jiro, I've always had hope that you would return to me and now, here you are."

She nestled her head on his chest and he stroked her short brown hair.

Afterwards, she looked into his eyes and made a confession, while she clasped his hands with hers. "Jiro, I just want to you to know that I…I…I love you!" She threw her arms around his neck and shed tears once more.

Jiro countered. "Thank you, Mitsuko. I do too."

Mitsuko's eyes were widened with surprise and by releasing her hug from him, she right away wipe her tears. She glanced at his eyes and as they leaned closer, their lips have come into contact and both moaned in pure ecstasy.

Back inside, Dr. Kohmyoji, Masaru and Miyuki looked on in delight from their window as the full moon shines on the happy couple finally reunited.


End file.
